dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuroha Yaegaki
Kuroha Yaegaki(八重垣黒葉, Yaegaki Kuroha), also known by her other name Clover Belial(クローバー・ベリアル; Kurōbā beriaru) is one of the protagonists of Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune and one of Kokuto Kurokami's first companions. The daughter of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki living by herself somwhere in Sapporo, Hokkaido, she joins Kokuto's cause due to their similar mentalities. She's the wielder of the Sacred Gear Glamour Empress. Profile Appearance Kuroha is a slender, pretty, soft-looking young woman of average height and fair skin, grey eyes and soft features that do not match with her delinquent-like personality. She has long black hair that she pulls on two tails coming from the back of her head and due to Glamour Empress' influence over her body, her left hand has a rotten-like appearance, being red with dark sharp nails and a cross incrusted on the back of it. She usually wears casual clothes of red shirts and hot pants, black shoes and a single yellow scarf around her neck, which she describes as making her look like a cyborg. Personality Kuroha is self-described as a good-for-nothing delinquent who rather laze around the world, beating people for money or because they talked bad about her favorite movies and eating obscene amounts of food than do anything productive, saying that 'she's a kind of gal that lives in the moment'. When first introduced, she was shown to be quite friendly, easily-spoken and good-natured for both Kokuto and Shirayuki, later shown to be a façade in order to make them lower their guard before dashing away after stealing their wallets, becoming quite aggressive after discovering that Kokuto has also a Sacred Gear. After a beating, Kuroha returns their money without hard feelings and, after talking with Kokuto, shows a more calm, composed and nonchalant behavior. Kokuto describes Kuroha as someone 'who knows is dumb, unatractive and probably doesn't have a bright future awaiting her', yet is quite nonchalant and relaxed about it, much like himself. Since she's a girl who lives on the moment, Kuroha has no bounds in being either destructive or careless, as seen when she beats Kokuto using her Sacred Gear with no regards for outsiders or tries to bride him with her body and sex despite knowing that he has a fake girlfriend. Because of such mentality, she's also the habit of speaking out of her mind, whatever is appropriated or not, making her be the victim of slapstick from either Kokuto or whoever is on an earful away from her, being also unable to hold grudges against people, no matter how badly they treat her. However, such apparent idiocy hides a more calculating and naturally gifted side, as shown that she's a gifted fighter and social butterfly with ease in talking and making friends with others, even people like Shirayuki.During combat, Kuroha is extremely mocking and destructive, laughing maniacally during the whole match in order to show her battle-maniac, carefree and bloodthirst side. Her favorite movie seems to be Kurozawa's 'The seven Samurais', her favorite actor is Keanu Reeves and her favorite musician is David Bowie. She has no particular favorite food since she's learnt from a tender age to not waste food, but has shown a certain dislike for strawberries. History Kuroha Yaegaki, or Clover Belial, is the only daughter and secret child of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki, conceived a feel years prior the couple's reveal and subsequent death. After the death of her parents, Touji Shidou tried to adopt her in order to protect and care for her as a sign of respect for his fallen comrade. However, Touji didn't expect Kuroha to be a wild and problematic child, as she would bully Irina, break the Shidou's furnitures and disobey and harm him and his wife, to the point that Kuroha would one day bite one of his fingers off in a fit of rage. When the Shidou were to go to England, Kuroha escaped from their grasps and decided to go from Kuoh to Hokkaido, where she found herself a small abandoned house around Sapporo and made it her house for the next years. For the next years, Kuroha would live a nonchalant and slow life, stealing from people around the trains leading to Sapporo, eating and drinking with her street friends and beating people up next to theaters if they insult any film that she likes or just to steal from them. It was during such time that she also awakened her Sacred Gear and her infiltrations and steals became bolder due to her invisibility, enabling her to live comfortably on an apartment near the train station after stealing even more precious things. Powers & Abilities Master in Hand-to-Hand combat -''' Living her early teenage years in the streets of Sapporo and learning to defend herself from close friends, Kuroha is a self-taught master fighter with a great skills in street fighting, making her a formidable opponent specially in her 'turf', the slurms of Sapporo. Her agility and strength are also quite deadly in a close combat, and her style that consists of multiple attacks in rapid succession are usually enough to match Kokuto. 'Immense Strength -' Due to her Devil heritage, Kuroha possesses a level of strength which is far superior to a normal human's, as she has shown great feats of strength such as lifitng a car with her bare hands or kick a large garbage case up to the high air effortlessly. Her tackles are also enough to send someone like Kokuto flying off the air without a sweat and she can shatter weapons such as swords and guns with her bare hands. 'Street smarts -' Growing on the streets since her early teenage years also allowed Kuroha to develop a strong sense of survival and the ability to use other factors such as the enviroment and deception to her favor. She's quick to discover escape routes in order to flee from a hopeless fight or the police and is far knowlegable in things such as gangs, streets and rules that she was able to survive quite comfortably in the streets of Hokkaido. She has also shown an interest for conventional knowledge, as her house is filled with books. '''Immense Speed - '''Also combined with her supernatural Strength, Kokuto describes Kuroha's speed as too fast for the eyes, as she seems to almost teleport away during a spar and be a match against low-class devils and knights. '''Sixth Sense - '''Due to his hybrid Blood, Kuroha can faintly detect the presence of other supernatural beings in the form of her hair going slightly goose-pimply. Unlike Kokuto, she is able to distinguish the races of any being she detects, with the exception of Gods or Buddhas, which she says that do not produce any feelings. Equipments Glamour Empress '''Glamour Empress( ), also known as Translucid Love, is Kuroha's Sacred Gear. A flesh-imbut Sacred Gear shaped like a cross imput into her flesh, Glamour Empress allows her to turn into a glass-like substance. By activating the Sacred Gear with a snap of the fingers and clentching its fist, Kuroha will turn into something akin to a moving glass statue, and obtain all the attributes of such. While in this form, she cannot feel pain since it lacks now 'flesh' in order to feel anything, and while liable to shattering, if large chunks of the main body remains intact, such as head and torso, she will remain both alive and conscious and as long as the user can put herself together, no damage will be done once returns to normal. Since Kuroha becomes somewhat invisible, or at the very least transparent, like glass, she becomes impervious to ocular-based attacks, meaning other Sacred Gears such as Forbidden Balor View will be rended useless against it since light shall pass right through it, as well as light-based weapons because of the same reason. Furthermore, since she has now the same properties as glass, it acquires all the properties of such, becoming highly resistant to fire(although it can be melted away by high-enough heat), cold, electricity and other harmful substances such as acid. Behind the Scenes *Images and appearances based on the character Kanbaru Suruga from the Bakemonogatari series. *Just like all the characters in Black Blade, she's named after a colour. In her case, her name means 'Black Leaves'. **Her devil name, Clover Belial, can also read as "Kuroba", which means "Black flower". **Her name is also a musical reference. She's named after the R&B group "The Clovers ". *Both her names are actually just one dakuten (voiced accent mark) away from each other. Being written as both "クロー'バ'ー" and "クロー'ハ'ー". *She shares birthday with Kokuto, both being born September 9th. However, Kuroha's birthday is only a stand-in from when she was adopted by the Shidou's, meaning she might be older by a few months than Kokuto. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users